Prescription filling is typically performed by a pharmacy after receiving a request from a customer having a valid prescription. However, a pharmacy can enhance the customer experience and increase customer loyalty while streamlining its own workflow process by being proactive in anticipating the prescription filling needs of the customer. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for pre-fill processing services.